


Hinata's Transformation

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hinata, Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hinata becomes a Sensei, Hurt/Comfort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sakura is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: After being rejected by Naruto, Hinata immerses herself in her training and is intent on becoming stronger. Sakura is being bullied by Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino until Hinata comes along and puts a stop to it.





	Hinata's Transformation

Hinata's Transformation  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Sakura Haruno/Hinata Hyuuga

_Summary: After being rejected by Naruto, Hinata immerses herself in her training and is intent on becoming stronger. Sakura is being bullied by Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino until Hinata comes along and puts a stop to it._

**Chapter One**

Hinata Hyuuga's big doe-like eyes filled with tears as Naruto Uzumaki, the only person she has ever had a crush on was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face.

"Oh Hinata, you're too much." the blonde shinobi said in between fits of laughter.

"N- Naruto, I'm serious, I really love you." Hinata says as she continued sobbing.

 "Hinata, you're too weak and timid, I would never fall in love with someone like you." he snapped before turning and walking away from the blue haired girl.

Elsewhere in the village, Sakura Haruno is walking to the Academy, she wanted to get to the training grounds early and work on her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu alone.

 "Well look at who's here early, ol' Billboard Brow." Ino Yamanaka says as she walked past Sakura arm in arm with Sasuke Uchiha.

 "Loser." Sasuke said.

Later...

 

 

 

 


End file.
